


Take Care

by Duochanfan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: After taking care of a hunt, Ignis collapses as they head back to the Haven.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Final Fantasy XV, just having some fun.
> 
> If there any mistakes, I apologise, I'm not the best when it comes to spelling and grammar. So my apologies.
> 
> Enjoy!

Take Care

 

The Treant was dead, at last. It had taken a high number of potions and High Potions to get through the fight, but they had done it. It had been a lot harder than they had thought when they had first come across the rambling Treant. It didn’t help that they had to dodge a few Daemons while reaching where their target and take down one of the Iron Giants that got in their way. The hunt had been taken on while they had been in Meldacio Hunter HQ. Gladio went over and grabbed Treant Branch that would be proof of their completion of the Hunt.

 

“I think we should head to the Haven and rest before heading back to Meldacio,” Ignis said, his breathing shallow and sounding odd.

 

“Yeah, I could do with a nap,” Noctis said, letting his sword go back into the Armiger.

 

“And food,” Prompto added, fist raised as he and the Prince bumped fists in celebration of their hard won victory.

 

“Come on,” Gladio said as he led the way to Captis Haven. Prompto and Noctis fell into step behind him, talking and ribbing each other and teasing. Ignis bringing up the rear. None of them noticed that he was beginning to fall behind.

 

Ignis watch his friends moved further away, part of him wanted to call out. He had been feeling ill for quite some time. The man had been hiding it from his friends, passing off his cough as nothing but an irritant from the change in climate and weather. But now, he felt worse. He wanted to sleep, not to arrive at the Haven and start cooking for everyone. The edges of his vision began to blur.

 

“Come on Ig-” Gladio began as he glanced back to his best friend. Amber eyes going wide as they watched the tall man slump towards the ground.

 

“What?” Noctis said, turning, along with Prompto.

 

Gladio ran over to him, Noctis and Prompto following him. Gladio knelt down, frowning when he felt the heat coming off the younger man. “Let’s get him to the Haven now,” he said, gruffly as he picked him up with ease and they headed towards the Haven once more.

 

“Gladio stay back with Iggy,” Noctis said as the tell tale sound of Daemons arriving began to echo around them.

 

Noctis and Prompto rushed forwards, blue sparks appearing as their weapons materialised in their hands. Prompto hung back a little and took aim at the Ronin that was walking towards them. Noctis threw his sword and in a blue flash he was on top of the Ronin. Gladio watched, pissed that he wasn’t with them to help out. He looked down to the man in his arms. His breathing didn’t sound right.

 

“What happened Iggy?” he questioned softly, as he looked up and watched his King and friend take out the Ronin with ease. The Ronin went down and melted into the black sludge all daemons did when they were killed.

 

“Okay, let's get moving again,” Noctis commanded, sending a worried look to the still unconscious Ignis.

 

The group made their way to the Haen as quick as they could. Prompto went straight to the fire pit and begna to make a fire as Noctis pulled out the camping gear. And grabbed one of the sleeping bags and put it by the fire. Gladio lay him down, as the other two began to set up the tent. Gladio began to check Ignis over.

 

“We’ll get him sorted and then get in the car and take him to Lestallum, they have a medical facility there,” Gladio said as he finished, “looks like whatever this is, is affecting his chest.”

 

Ignis began to grown, “No… No need,” he protested as he started to come round.

 

“You’re going,” Gladio replied sternly, almost glaring at the man.

 

“Looks like we’ll have to figure something else out,” Prompto said as he glanced towards where they had parked the Regalia. He could see that it had been tossed onto its roof, and further away was a Red Giant, that he figure had been the one to do it.

  
“We shall be fine here for the night and then head to Meldacio,” Ignis said, struggling to sit up.

 

“Here,” Gladio said as he helped, “Take it easy. And no, I don’t think it’s a good idea to wait till morning. I know Dave has a few vehicle that can deter Daemons,” he said as he looked to the two, “I want the both of you to stay here.”

 

“No one is going,” Ignis began before he started to cough, Gladio held him through the fit, that left him wheezing and struggling to breath. He leaned limply against Gladio.

 

“Iggy, your sick, and by the sound of it you need some help sooner rather than later,” Noctis said as he knelt down beside his advisor.

 

“You’re burning up, and we don't have anything that can help the fever,” Gladio added, placing a hand on Ignis’ forehead. He winced at the heat he felt. Ignis didn’t say anything as he had already passed out. “You two stay here with him,” Gladio said about to set him down.

 

“It’s going to have to be and Noct,” Prompto said, “You need to stay here with Iggy, he’s going to need you. You’ll be able to get him out of here if we don't get back before sunrise, we wouldn't be able to carry him. But we’re a couple of hours from Meldacio, we can make it there and ask Dave if we can have one of the vehicles,” he finished, kneeling down and glancing worriedly at Ignis. He had never know the advisor to be ill before.

 

“I can do this alone,” Gladio tried to protest, though he knew that they were right. He didn’t like the fact that they would be without him.

 

“We’ll be fine,” Prompto said, standing, and patting the big man on his shoulder, “come on Noct, we need to move it,” he said, the sun had been down for around two hours already, and with the nights being longer, it would be a good 11 more hours before the sun would rise again.

 

Noctis nodded, casting a worried look at Ignis one last time, “See you in a while,” he said as he and Prompto climbed down from the Haven and began a light jog towards the main road. They wouldn’t be able to ge on it at all, since it was elevated, but following it would lead to them being able to join it and head through the tunnel towards Meldacio.

 

Soon enough they joined the road. The tunnel was ahead of them. The glanced at each other and headed it, weapons already out. Both were weary as they wouldn’t be able to escape from now until they reached the other end of the tunnel. They were almost at the end when lights appeared before them.

 

Materialising were three Grenades, their bright red bodies already heating up. It didn’t help that behind them were a number of Goblins that were blocking the way back.

 

“Looks like we have to fight,” Prompto said, taking down one of the nine Goblins that was running towards Noctis.

 

“Yeah,” Noctis said, pulling out a magic flask and tossing it towards the back of the Grenades, it wouldn’t do for them to be caught in the Blizzage that had been stored in it.

 

Prompto shivered as he felt the nip from the spell. Thankful that it hadn’t hit them as well. Wouldn’t do to be freezing to death as he was trying to shoot down the Goblins that were still running around them. Prompto felt the sharp fingernails scrape across his stomach, going right through the top he was wearing. He yelped as he stepped back. He rolled out of the way of the other, as he felt the nip of another Blizzaga spell being tossed, a second spell followed the first.

 

Noctis warped into sight, taking out the Goblin that was about to attack Prompto again. Prompto spared a glance towards where the Grenades had been, the three spells and Noctis’ attacks from the Ice Brand he was using. Prompto stood and aimed, taking out two of the Goblins. Noctis took out another, Prompto firing and killing the last of them.

 

Noctis turned and smiled, though it dropped when he saw Prompto’s injury, “You okay,” he said, already bringing out a Potion and  tossing it over to him.

 

“Yeah, not much of a problem,” Prompto said, using the potion and relaxing, his injury healing quickly, “come on let's get a moe on,” he added, heading towards the end of the tunnel.

 

Noctis nodded, the two ran, putting on a burst of speed. They had been able to avoid most of the Daemons that had appeared since they left he Haven, and the ones that had just fought had been the only ones that had appeared while in the tunnel. It didn’t take them long to reach the end, the lights of Meldacio Hunter HQ keeping away the Daemons of the night. They looked around, seeing Dave talking to one of the hunters.

 

“Dave,” Noctis called out, running over to him.

 

“Good to see you back,” he said as he looked to the two, and glanced around for the other two, “Where are-”

 

“Need you help,” Prompto cut him off, “Iggy’s not well, we need to get him to one of the Medical Facility in Lestallum, can you help?” he asked, dancing from one foot to the other, too wired to stand still.

 

“Sure,” Dave nodded, “Jace!” he yelled out to another Hunter by the small store, “We have an emergency down at the Vesperpool, need to get someone to Lestallum Hospital, may need your help,” he added, jogging over.

 

“Right,” Jace called out as the two of them went over to the pickup that had the Daemon rappelling lights attached to it. There weren’t many vehicles that would be able drive Daemons away during the long nights.

 

Prompto and Noctis followed, Dave got into the driver's seat, while Jace got in the other side. Prompto and Noctis jumped in the back of the pick up and the vehicle started up and headed back to the vesperpool. Prompto filled the two in on where they had to go and sat in silence as they headed to Capitis Haven. The parked near the upturned Regalia and got out, heading straight over to the Haven.

 

Jace reached the Gladio and Ignis first, kneeling down. Gladio was talking quietly to Jace as the other three reached he group.

 

“We need to get him to the hospital,” Jace said as he glanced at Dave, “I’m a little concerned about some of the things Gladio here has told me,” he added.

 

Gladio nodded, and picked Ignis up. Noctis and Prompto dismantled the camp, sending it all back into the Armiger. The four friends were in the back, Dave driving them, while Jace joined them it he back of the Pick up as well. Gladio filled the two in on what had happened after they had left.

 

XxXxX

 

Noctis was sat next to the bed, Prompto standing by the window as Gladio sat in a chair near him, a book in his hand, but not a single page has been turned in the last hour. Ignis had begun to stir a little in his sleep and each of them were waiting for him to wake up. Ignis groaned lightly as his eyelids fluttered. Noctis watched as green eyes opened and glanced around, looking confused.

 

“Iggy?” Noctis questioned, taking a hand.

 

“Noct?” Ignis said, glancing at the younger man.

 

“You’re an idiot,” he said, relieved that he was awake.

 

“What?” Ignis said as he began to struggle to sit up.

 

“Stay lying down Iggy,” Gladio said as he and Prompto walked over to the bed.

 

“Yeah,” Prompto said with a nervous laugh, “You gotta rest,” he finished, his hands clenched in front of him.

 

“I am perfectly fine,” Ignis tried to insist, still trying to get up from the bed.

 

“No you're not,” Noctis growled out, “You collapsed Iggy, you… you let your health get so bad that you needed proper treatment. Why the hell didn’t you tell us that you weren’t feeling well?” he asked, gripping Ignis’ hand even tighter, scared that something more could happen to his friend.

 

“I-”

 

“No Ignis,” Noctis interrupted, “You… you need rest, you should go back to sleep. We’re going to be staying around for a while to make sure that you are going to be fully recovered before we even think of moving on,” he said, letting go of Ignis’ hand and walking out of the room.

 

Ignis watched him go, “Noct?” he called out after him, the door shut. Noctis didn’t return at the call.

 

“You scared him,” Prompto said softly, “You scared all of us to be honest.” He looked at the door and then back at Ignis, “I think I’m gonna go after Noct, be back soon, kay,” he smiled softly, “Good to see you awake,” he nodded and then followed Noctis out of the room.

 

Ignis looked at Gladio, the older of the two sighed as he took a seat, “You scared all of us,” Gladio told him, repeating what Prompto had said. “One minute you were fine, the next you were down,” he sighed.

 

“I just need to sleep a little and I should be fine,” Ignis said, “When will I be able to leave?”

 

“Not for a good few days, they want to make sure that the antibiotics are working well enough, and Iggy, you’ll need more than a day or two of rest after getting released. You need some proper down time for this. Pneumonia is nothing to sneeze at,” he added.

 

“Ah,” Ignis said as he finally reclined on the bed properly.

 

“Yeah, myself and the others are going to be going on a few hunt while we are here. May as well build the funds up a bit more,” he told him, though they would be paying the medical bills from what they already had and the hotel for their stay as well. They would need to regain some of the funds.

 

“My apologise,” Ignis winced, quickly adding up how much it would cost them.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Gladio reassured him, patting his hand.

 

“But I do,” he sighed, “I am sorry.”

 

“Need to tell Noct that I think. He was scared, Iggy, never seen him like that before,” he admitted.

 

“I will,” Ignis nodded, coughing a little, holding his chest. Gladio helped him as best as he could, making sure he could lean against him, “Thank you.”

 

“LIke I said, going to be a while before you are 100% enough for Noct to let you on a hunt, maybe even longer before I stop watching over you as well,” GLadio said as he let Ignis lay back.

 

“Hmm,” Ignis hummed, feeling tired.

 

“Get some sleep and I’ll go make sure those two aren’t in any trouble,” Gladio smiled as Ignis gave a tired nod and quickly went to sleep.

  
XxXxX

 

Noctis was the only one in the room as Ignis woke the second time. The green eyed man squinted as he watched Noctis. The young man was looking out the window, arms crossed in front of him.

 

“My apologies for worrying you Noct,” Ignis said, startling him.

 

Noctis turned to the bed, a little wide eyes as he looked at Ignis. He walked over quickly asking, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired,” he admitted softly, “I’m sorry Noct,” he added sheepishly.

 

Noctis gave him a small smile, “I’m disappointed in you Iggy, you are always telling us to be careful, to say something if we are feeling even the slightest bit off,” he remained the advisor of his own words from when they first started the road trip to Altissia.

 

“I know, but-”

 

Noctis shook his head, “No but’s. You are just as important. Now, we’re going to be taking turns to be here, until they kick us to normal visiting times. We don’t want you alone. Prom and Gladio are off to take a small hunt at the moment.”

 

Ignis’ eyes went wide, “You should have gone with them, it would be better for the three of you to work together.”

 

“Yeah, but we want someone here with you as much as possible,” he reassured him, “It’s only a small hunt,” he added.

 

Ignis nodded, already feeling tired. “Make sure not to overdo things,” he reminded.

 

Noctis nodded, “We will, you just think about getting better, okay.” Sitting down he took a hand and held it.

 

Ignis squeezed in and nodded, “very well,” he smiled softly, eyes already dropping, the medication he was on make him sleepy.

 

Noctis remained as he fell back to sleep.

 

XxXxX

 

Prompto was quietly humming to himself as he looked through the pictures he had taken that day. It was his turn to sit with Ignis, he was looking forward to spending a bit of time with his friend. Glancing up from his camera, he almost dropped it when he saw Ignis watching him. “Hey,” he greeted a smile on his face.

 

“I think I should apologise to you as well,” IGnis said softly.

 

“It’s… it’s okay,” Prompto said with a smile.

 

“It isn’t,” ignis told him.

 

“It is, yeah you scared me, but I know that it was just as bad for the others,” Prompto said, trying to bush the apology aside.

 

“Prompto-”

 

“Really, it’s okay,” he tried to insisted, his voice going a little higher.

 

Ignis sighed, only for it to turn into a coughing fit. Prompto almost threw his camera on the bed as he went over and helped him to sit up. Prompto helped him through the fit, easing him down slowly, making sure the bed was raised at the head.

 

“It’s easier to breath if your reclinde like that,” he smiled.

 

Ignis nodded, “Thank you.”

 

“Welcome Iggy,” he grinned widely, sitting back down, “It’s not pleasant, pneumonia, it can take ages for you to feel right afterwards.”

 

Ignis frowned, “You’ve had Pneumonia before?”

 

Prompto nodded, “Yeah, last year of highschool. I really overdid things, working, school, I did what you did. Was in the hospital for almost a week, don’t you remember me staying over for about two weeks before finals?” he asked, frowning.

 

Ignis thought back, “OH yeah, but I didn’t know you had been so ill,” he felt bad that he hadn’t noticed.

 

“Nah, it’s okay,” he said, “but yeah, Noct went totally mad at me for not telling him that things were… hard,” he finished, pulling a face.

 

Ignis nodded, “Sor-”

 

“No sorry’s, rather glad you didn’t, I kinda had enough of Noct going all mama bear,” he chuckled.

 

“Ah, yes,” Ignis smiled, “That bit I do remember, thought something had happened, but didn’t know it was illness.”

 

“Yeah,” he smiled, “How are you feeling?” He waited for an answered for all of two seconds before he snorted, “I bet you are already sick of that questioned.”

 

“I am, but it is a valid one to ask,” Ignis told him, “Tired, but, that owuld mainly be the medication.”   
  


“And your body trying to get the rest it needs to get better,” Prompto added with a smile.

 

Ignis glanced at the camera that was by his leg, “Why don’t you come sit with me and show me what you have taken today?” he asked.

 

Prompto nodded, grabbing his camera and perching himself on the bed, he moved down a little and began to go through the pictures, explaining how each one came about. Ignis smiling, listening to his voice as he slowly drifted to sleep, leaning against Prompto.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, and I do hope you have enjoyed reading this little one-shot!
> 
> To some of my friends, see see I CAN DO A BLOODY ONE SHOT!


End file.
